Maintaining hygiene and cleanliness is a high priority for health care providers and procedures. One scenario in which hygiene may be compromised is when materials and instruments (e.g., gel or liquid containers and applicators) are reused on different patients. In addition, reusable medical instruments and materials may require intensive cleaning between uses and can be cumbersome for use by a health care provider.